U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/419,438, filed Nov. 8, 2016, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The standard faucets for bulk liquid beverage holding vessels such as urns, decanters, jugs, and the like commonly employed for making, holding and dispensing brewed beverages such as coffee and tea, and non-fermented beverages such as lemonade, juices and the like, typically employ a spring operated valve having a normally closed position. Commonly, the valve will comprise a valve member with a rubbery valve seal or cup about it that is urged against a seat extending about a passage within the valve housing by a captured compression spring. One end of the spring bears against and is retained by an interior surface of the valve housing and the opposite end bears against and urges the rubbery cup against the valve seat. A valve stem has one end that connects to the valve member within the valve housing and an opposite end that extends externally from the valve housing. The external end of the valve member will typically have a fitting such as a hook or a fastener such as a female thread that connects to a valve handle that incorporates an over center cam mechanism. In the closed position with the handle typically upright, a lower profile edge or surface of the cam rests against an outer surface of the valve body or associated element to exert little or no force against the valve member to urge it outwardly from the valve body so that the valve remains closed. To open the valve, the valve handle is pivoted to urge a higher profile edge or surface against the valve a more upright position about a lobe or lobes of the over center cam which acts to pull the valve stem outwardly relative to the housing. This exerts a compression force on the spring to retract the valve member from the valve seat to allow passage of the beverage through the valve. When the beverage has been dispensed, the handle can be released and the spring will return the valve member to its closes position.
The above described bulk liquid beverage holding vessels such as urns, decanters, jugs, and the like, are commonly utilized in a variety of self service locations such as for dispensing beverages in fast food restaurants, cafeterias, and the like where it is often desired to maximize signage, advertising messages, and to influence product selection by consumers. It may be desired to simply provide larger or more clear than normal signage, such as to indicate “sweet”, “caffinated”, “unsweet”, “decaffeinated”, etc., and/or it may be desired to provide branding and/or advertising in closer proximity to the user when making a selection, or literally in the palm of consumer's hand when dispensing a beverage.
The above described vessels are also commonly used by persons that are untrained and/or careless employees, consumers, adolescents, pranksters, elderly, and the like, that unintentionally or intentionally damage the vessel and/or valve, such as by applying too much force when opening or closing. Thus, if a dispensing valve handle is long and also heavy, that can generate substantial leverage that can potentially damage the valve. However, a longer valve that is relatively lightweight has been found to provide good leverage for ease of use by elderly and weaker persons, but will lack the mass to cause damage when abused. A longer handle will also provide increased space for signage, branding, and ad copy.
It is known to provide large tap handles for beer dispensing faucets, having substantial size relative to the faucet to provide large surface area for ad copy, graphics, and other marketing, as well as sufficient mass in lieu of a spring for providing a closing force in opposition to pressures generated by the carbonation of the beer. The shape and size of the known tap handles is advantageous for marketing exposure, feel, and function for dispensing beer, but the mass would be too great for use with valves typically used for dispensing drinks such as tea, coffee, juices, etc., from urns, decanters, brewing vessels, and other bulk beverage holding containers.
Therefore what is sought is a handle for a beverage dispensing faucet of a bulk liquid beverage holding container, that is lightweight and overcomes the problems and shortcomings discussed above, while being ergonometric, provides enlarged prominent area for ad space and other marketing function, and the shape and size of which is quickly, easily, and conveniently changeable as desired or required for different applications and customer preferences.